


Dex's Distraction

by MichaelLarkin



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Subtle D/s, dom nursey, just blow jobs here, sub dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelLarkin/pseuds/MichaelLarkin
Summary: Dex is attempting to do homework, but Nursey's mouth keeps distracting him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conniptionns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/gifts).



> Just porn here guys. Fluffy plotless porn. Enjoy?

Dex is supposed to be working on his computer programming homework. He is meant to create a fully functioning website with fucking working links and all, but instead he is watching Derek Nurse.

  
Derek is supposed to be brainstorming a new poem for his creative writing class. It is meant to be a ‘slam poem’ whatever that means. But Dex refuses to ask because the last time he had asked a question regarding the English field, he had gotten an hour long lecture, an introduction to Jane Austen, and had his period.

And okay, Will knows that last comment would haven gotten him a lecture from everyone on the team, and another sensitivity PowerPoint from Holster and Ransom. Honestly, he was trying, but years of conditioned ‘dude speak’ was hard to escape. He really wanted to be better, but snark was his hard and fast defense mechanism. He had as least reached the point where he no longer made these comments aloud, which he considered an improvement.

But honestly, had anyone on the team (besides Shitty) ever thought to question him on why he worked so hard to be a super macho dude? To make stupid ‘no homo’ comments? It was because of Dillion Trap in first grade. When all the boys in his grade were tugging on girls’ pigtails, Will was tagging behind Dillion everywhere. In fifth grade, kids began to notice his lack of interest in the ‘pretty girls’ and the final straw came when Dillon, his best friend and long time crush, shoved him in the hall and called him ‘fag’ before walking off with their other friends, who only watched and laughed.

After that day, Dex shoved his emotions down, hard. He went on dates with girls. He said ‘no homo’ and played the most aggressive sport he could find, and then Derek Nurse had to come and ruin it all.

Because Derek Nurse was attractive, okay? Distractingly, hauntingly, wake up hard just thinking about him, attractive. How could Dex even pretend to be straight when the most beautiful person in the world was his constant companion?

How could he pretend to be straight when Derek sucks on the top of his pen when he is thinking? That’s just not fair. Watching his mouth sends all sorts of dirty thoughts through Will’s mind. Thoughts like what Will would rather see between those lips. How Derek would make noise like—

"Will…Dex…Bro…What are you doing? I didn’t know you could zone out that hard doing computer programing?"

Derek’s mouth was now stretched in a smile with the pen poking out the side. It was the cutest fucking thing Will had ever seen, and it was completely to blame for him responding with, "How am I supposed to focus with your mouth distracting me?"  
And where the hell had that come from? Where were Dex’s always-at-the-ready chirps? Why, of all the times had his mouth chosen to open up and spout the truth now? Derek’s face was a kaleidoscope of emotions. Starting with confusion, morphing into realization, and finally landing on…pleased?

"And what exactly is it about my mouth that is distracting you, Will?" And didn’t that sound nice. Will and not Dex, coming out of Derek’s mouth as he began to crawl across the bed towards Dex.

"Do you really want the answer to that?" Once again, honesty slipping out instead of a chirp, Dex really was going soft. Well, in his mind at least. A thought that made a choked off chuckle escape him.

Derek leaned closer and said, "Yep." Right against Will’s mouth. The pop of the p causing his top lip to brush Dex’s.

"I was thinking that my cock would look better in your mouth than that pen did."

Derek looked surprised, as if he had thought his closeness would throw Dex enough to keep him from answering, but apparently honesty was working for Will at the moment.

"Well, let’s see if you’re right." Derek’s clever fingers somehow managed to unsnap Dex’s pants and unzip them, all without taking his eyes off Will’s face.

"That was such a shitty porno line, but I don’t even care because that was impressive.” Dex definitely didn’t mean to say any of that aloud, but hearing Derek’s snort and the watching the flush crawl up his neck was worth it. As he settled between Will’s legs, Derek pulled Dex’s boxer briefs down just enough to release his dick from their confines, and in one smooth move, swallowed him to the base pressing his nose against Will's pubic hair.

"Holy shit, Derek!” And apparently Will was very vocal in bed, because as Derek began giving, what Dex could only assume was an expert level blowjob, Dex could not stop babbling.

When Derek licked the head of his cock and teased his balls, Dex was whimpering.

‘So pretty Derek. Yes. Please. God yes.'

And when Dex hit the back of Derek’s throat, Dex threaded his fingers in Derek’s hair, muttering gibberish.

“So soft. Should have…from the beginning…you…ahh your mouth…that wow…yes…please…right there.”

Derek clearly appreciated the vocal audience and seemed to content to suck Dex for as long as Dex could hold it. Helping him along by pulling off and starting a long makeout session when Will thought he couldn’t hang on anymore. Will was just as vocal during that. Moaning when Derek nibbled at his lip. Whimpering when he sucked bruises along his neck.

Will didn’t think he could keep quiet, even if he wanted to. This was everything he had ever wanted. He wanted this to last forever. He wanted to try all the things he had ever seen in the porn he had rarely allowed himself to watch. He wanted Derek to pin him down. Wanted Derek to fuck him. Wanted Derek to show him how to return the fucking amazing blowjob he was receiving.

"Oh my god. Dex you are killing me. I will teach you anything you want baby. I’ve wanted this for so long. Shit, fuck.”

And once again, Will had been babbling his feelings out there in the open. He couldn’t regret it if it caused this reaction in Derek. At some point Derek had stripped off his shirt and had taken his dick out of his jeans. He was currently fisting it while looking up at Will.

"You look so good, Dexy. I’m going to cum on you, and then I’ll finish you off in my mouth, okay Will?" Derek paused stroking and waited for Will to whisper out a choked affirmative. Having one of his fantasies played out before his eyes as Derek began to stroke himself again was making Will feel lightheaded.

Derek was a work of art, his chest glistening with a light sheen of sweat, his head thrown back as soft grunts escaped him as his hand picked up speed. Derek curled forward so his forehead rested on Dex’s shoulder as he came across Will’s chest.

Even when he was finishing, Derek was still making less noise than Dex.

"Oh my god. Derek that was…you are…please…I can’t…please!"

After Derek caught his breath, he gave Dex another one of his devastating smiles, before bending back over his dick and getting down to serious business. He swallowed Dex down until he hit the back of his throat and hummed, while rubbing his thumb in circles on Will’s perineum. Will lost it, finishing in Derek’s mouth within seconds.

When Will’s brain rebooted, Derek was laying beside him looking supremely pleased with himself. Derek had already cleaned off Wills chest and dressed himself and refixed his hair. Dex was prepared to chirp him for it and reassert himself as William Jacob Poindexter, curmudgeon, when Derek sighed and looked over at Will.

"I can’t wait to hear your reaction when I fuck you." Before he got up and returned to his abandoned notebook.

Will had learned early in life not to question a good thing, so he decided having one person who really knew him may not be that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @cookies-n-pieohmy! Please comment let me know your thoughts on our hockey boys!


End file.
